


Lesson Learned

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru's waiting on the meeting to be over to relieve a little stress. But Die's got some stress of his own and Kyo takes notice of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Readers: gothic_hime

Kyo's fingers idly drummed upon the table, his face a mask of pure boredom. It was things like this that he hated the most out of their job. The long meetings in which he felt like they were really only going in circles and not toward anything remotely useful. Today had been especially trying on his nerves, everyone seeming to have some different opinion and yet nearly the same one, but not realizing it. He huffed out an exaggerated sigh, laying his palm flat on the polished wooden surface. For the first time in an hour, he finally spoke up. "Guys, we're not getting anywhere. Let's cut it until tomorrow."

Everyone turned to look at him, though it was Kaoru who spoke up first, removing his glasses from his nose and putting them on the table in front of himself. "I suppose we're not." He let out his own sigh and reached to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Maybe he's right. Starting again tomorrow could give us all new perspective." His eyes flicked over to Kyo, his lips pursed slightly before he looked away again, shrugging. "Go home."

A small smile slid over Kyo's lips, one he couldn't quite stop from tugging at the corners of his mouth. He knew that look all too well and he knew Kaoru would never, ever ask for anything to do with it. But he also knew he would stay behind, be the last to 'leave'.

Toshiya and Shinya left together, the pair still bantering over something or other while Die remained behind, his head in his hands, long hair falling in his face, obscuring it from Kyo's gaze. Kyo just sat back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other and waiting on Die to go before he'd even remotely open his mouth.

Kaoru, on the other hand, kept casting Die very concerned looks and glancing back at Kyo with a completely different look on his face. He stood, his hands sliding into his pockets as he tried to adjust himself inconspicuously and failing miserably. Kyo's eyes danced with amusement, knowing Kaoru was already thinking on what they'd do together and getting antsy about it. But then his gaze flicked back to Die and he narrowed his eyes on the other, realizing something had to actually be wrong or he wouldn't be sticking around like this.

Getting up, Kyo moved around the table to Die's side, slipping up on the table and reaching to gently touch the other guitarist's arm. "Die?" When those deep brown eyes turned up to him, he could see they were filled with something close to pain and he instantly shifted gears. He could seduce Kaoru later, but right then, Die was the one who needed attention. "What's wrong?"

Die just shook his head a little bit, rubbing his hands over his eyes a bit harshly. "Nothing."

"Mmmhmm... and, you know, I'm actually a girl in drag," Kyo let out sarcastically.

Die snorted and at least gave him a small smile. "Thanks... for that mental image."

Kyo nudged him and cracked a smile. "You know you liked it."

Die rolled his eyes and settled back in his chair, pressing his hands over his face again. "I seriously need to find some way to de-stress these days," he commented quietly. "Alcohol isn't cutting it."

Kyo glanced over at Kaoru, who was making quite the face at that comment and he sighed softly, reaching to push some of Die's hair back and tug his hands away from his face. "There's a billion other ways, you know. Writing, playing games, reading... a spa day," he waited on the last one, hoping it'd make Die crack a smile, but it didn't and so he pushed onward, "sex."

Die winced at that, shaking his head. "Not a chance in hell."

Kyo gave him a look that clearly expressed that he thought the other was absolutely crazy if he thought that was a bad idea for stress relief. "Uh... why not exactly?"

"It always gets me in trouble, that's why. I guess you could say I choose... poorly." He wrinkled his nose and then shook his head. "Something about it always ends up somewhere and the next thing I know, I've got management up my ass about not being so public with my 'adventures'." He put air quotes around the last word and snorted just after. "You know, because I clearly intend to ruin my own career just because I want a piece of ass."

Kaoru cleared his throat from the other end of the room and slid his glasses back on, coming over to the pair of them and leaning against the table, his arms crossed. "Not everyone's going to go leaking it to the world that they got a piece of you, you know."

Die sighed, glancing up at Kaoru. "I know... but it's so hard to tell... and besides, it's sort of like... I dunno. There's only so many places to go to get laid. And I've kind of tapped them all out over the years."

Kyo tried to put on his serious face. "You've had sex that many times? You've fucked them all?" A moment later, he was laughing, shaking his head. "Come on, Die. We all know you've got your head stuck too far in work most of the time to even remember you have a dick, much less use it. On tour... maybe not. But that hardly means you could have tapped out all the places right _here_."

Die made a face at him and finally just gave up, sort of deflating in the chair, a grumpy look on his face. "Fine. You tell me where I can go to get _dick_ then." He spat it out like a distasteful piece of food.

Both Kyo and Kaoru glanced at one another and then back at Die. "Seriously?" It was Kaoru who spoke up this time, his eyes a bit narrowed behind his glasses.

"No, I thought I'd be an asshole and joke about it." Die crossed his arms over his chest. "Please. As many times as I've been made fun of over the years for liking guys and you honestly expect me to believe you didn't know?" He let out a bitter sort of laugh. "Just, no one else does, and so anything you'd tell me wouldn't be helpful at all, now would it?"

"Um..." Kyo glanced at Kaoru and then straightened up a bit, "Die... I think you may need to get your head out of the thunder clouds for a minute here." He leaned forward, his hands on the edge of the table to keep him in place. "When's the last time you've seen me with a girl?"

Die thought about it for a minute and then shrugged. "Never. But it's not like I've seen you with any guys hanging all over you, either."

"And so... you assume... what, exactly?"

"I don't know. You're so protective of your personal shit, I just assumed either you're married or you don't think relationship are for you." Die flicked his eyes back up to meet Kyo's, some of the grumpy gone, but most of it still lingering there.

"Ah... I see... so you think I'm like... a monk?" He let out a laugh that clearly showed he thought this was hilarious. Pointing down toward his crotch, he shook his head. "I think with this thing far too much. Trust me." He leaned in. "Or has Die never noticed how hard I get on stage?" The words were almost taunting, daring the other to lie and say he hadn't.

"You know... I've tried not to. I don't like making my bandmates uncomfortable just because of my preferences. It's like... you know, high school and the physical education classes. You don't shower with the rest of the boys if they know you're gay. Or they all assume you're checking their junk out, even if you're not."

Kaoru reached out his hand then, taking Die's in his own. "Die... I don't care what the past has taught you. I'm not uncomfortable with you in any way. Hell... you should know that from years of me walking in on you showering and not even flinching about it."

Die glanced up and then away again just as quickly, a soft sigh escaping his mouth.

Kyo leaned forward a little more, his hand reaching to move Die's face so he could look him in the eyes. "I'm going to say this once and only once, so listen up. I'm hardly the straight-and-narrow kind you think I am. I've ventured into just about everything at least once in my life. And honestly? Even if you haven't been looking at me that way... I've been looking at you that way." He shrugged. "I told you, I think with my dick a lot. And when you decide you're just going to change right in the bus aisle... fuck if I'm not going to look."

The look on Die's face actually made both Kyo and Kaoru snicker, neither of them able to help it. Kaoru finally leaned in, his hand still holding Die's own, his lips brushing the other's ear. "Want in on a secret?" At the slight nod from the other, he whispered out, "I was waiting on you to leave so I could have Kyo suck me. I'm so worked up right now." He moved Die's hand to his crotch, letting him feel the press of his dick through the material of his jeans.

Die's face visibly heated up and his eyes met Kyo's, surprise written all over his body language. "I... er... uh..." he swallowed hard and then choked out, "I should probably go then."

The moment he started to stand up, Kyo was there, pressing him back into his seat. "Not a chance in hell. You're so full of stress you're about to explode. And well..." he glanced at Kaoru and winked, "that's sort of my specialty. So, what do you like, Die? Top? Bottom? Maybe oral instead?" Kyo shifted back only long enough to pull his shirt off.

Kaoru left for a moment to go close and lock the door, removing his shoes as he went along, leaving a trail behind him. By the time he got back to the table, he had his pants unbuckled and was working the zipper open, his eyes dark. "Maybe he'd like to see you suck my cock. What do you think, Kyo?"

Kyo let out a soft laugh and then a hum. "You're just aching for me, Kaoru, that's all there is to it." He pushed his own pants off his hips, allowing his boxers to fall right along with them. He held no shame in his body and that much was obvious as he pretty much slid onto the floor on his knees, one hand reaching to stroke at his own semi-hard dick, coaxing it into full arousal.

Die kept glancing at Kyo and then looking away again quickly, like he was trying not to actually be caught looking or something.

After a moment, Kyo noticed and snorted. "Jesus fuck, Die. No wonder you're hard up and stressed out. Fucking hell." He leaned back, intentionally putting himself further on display. "Just watch. Full on watch me. Both eyes, no looking away, just let yourself get fucking horny." With that out of his mouth, he set about making a scene of stroking his dick, his hips arching and his body moving in every erotic way he could think of. His hands slid over his abdomen and up to his nipples, pulling on them for a moment before his hands slid back down to his thighs, scratching lightly and then moving to grope at his balls. A sharp hiss left his mouth as he arched into his own touch, one hand moving to catch his dick and jerk off rather frantically for a long moment. Letting go, he chuckled softly and shifted between Die's legs, reaching for his belt and undoing it. "God, Die... you got so hard, so fast." He ran his palm over the significant tent in Die's jeans, palming it and then squeezing, making the guitarist gasp and then moan.

Kaoru freed his own length from his pants, pushing them down his hips a little before starting to stroke at his dick languidly, his eyes on the scene in front of him. He had a feeling he knew where this was going and he held zero objections to it really, curious to see how it was going to be with Die involved, his dick leading his actions right then.

Die almost melted in the chair the moment Kyo touched his dick, a shiver rushing through his body. "O-oh," he let out, a deep flush settling over him.

Kyo pushed up on Die's shirt. "Take it off." The guitarist did as he was asked and Kyo just set about getting Die's pants the rest of the way undone. Once he had him out of his pants, he just stared at him for a moment before taking him in hand and starting to slowly jack him off.

"Die." Kaoru's voice was clear, if not a little bit commanding, and it instantly had the other's attention. Kaoru hooked his foot on the chair, moving it closer to him where Die could reach him in any way he wanted him to while still allowing Kyo access and Kaoru the view of it all. "Touch me."

Die hesitated for all of a few seconds before he just reached for Kaoru's dick, wrapping his hand around him and quickly starting to stroke him off, getting more used to the idea that he was doing this with his bandmates and that it obviously wasn't going to be some cruel joke. Slowly, he started to fall into his usual self, casting the slight fear aside and just doing whatever he desired. It wasn't even a minute before he'd adjusted his position and leaned over to start sucking at Kaoru's dick. His tongue flicked over the head and then wrapped along the shaft, his mouth sinking down over the other's length. One hand settled on the table alongside Kaoru, the other reaching for Kyo's hair, tangling in it, but not forcing anything.

Kaoru let out a startled groan, not having been expecting Die to just start sucking him off. He watched that perfect mouth wrap around his dick and arousal shot straight through him like a fucking arrow to his every nerve ending. This he'd admittedly jacked off to at night sometimes and having it actually happen was a million times better. "Fuck," he hissed out, one hand pushing Die's hair back so he could clearly see what was going on and let Kyo see if he so desired.

Kyo sat, stroking Die's dick with one hand, his own with the other, a smirk on his lips as he watched Die go straight for the dick he was presented with. The man was definitely horny as shit, that was for sure. A moment later, he had his own mouthful of dick. He wasn't one to give any preamble to it, just leaning down and taking it right into his mouth, starting to bob his head and suck in the manner he knew worked best on most men. And while Die was mostly quiet about sucking dick, Kyo was nothing of the sort. He slurped and groaned and moaned and hummed, his entire body into the act, almost making a performance of it. The more and more he got into it, the more aroused he became, evidenced by the fact that his legs kept spreading more and more, his back arching as if he were presenting himself to be fucked.

Kaoru's eyes moved from what Die was doing to Kyo and the very first thing he picked up on was the fact that the other was definitely in 'fuck me' mode. He'd only caught Kyo in that mood twice in all these years and it was always something of an adventure and usually rough and a bit loud. The image of the last time he'd fucked Kyo into satisfaction presented itself to him and he let out a loud moan, hips jerking as he almost lost it right then at the very thought. "Kyo," he hissed out, the other's eyes flicking up to him, "you want it bad, don't you?"

Kyo just moaned around Die's dick, still going to town on him, a wild look in his eyes.

Kaoru thrust up into Die's mouth a few more times, his hand pushing him all the way down on his dick and then pulling him off it as he fished a condom out of his pocket. He ran a finger over Die's dick-plumped lips. "I promise I'll finish on your pretty lips." With that he was off the table and making his way around to behind Kyo. He slid onto his knees and rolled the condom onto his dick, flicking the packet on the table and then extracting a tiny travel tube of lube from his pocket, rubbing some over his fingers and then putting it aside if he needed it again. He pressed two digits to Kyo's tight entrance, pushing gently, sort of surprised by the way Kyo's body sort of opened up and let him in. "Yeah... oh yeah... you need this, don't you, Kyo? Your ass is begging for my dick right now."

Kyo just groaned around Die's dick, still giving him his all, not even the least bit fazed by the fact that Die was pretty much thrusting into his mouth by then, the guitarist obviously lost in his desperate need for release and trying to fuck his way to it.

Kaoru thrust those two fingers in him for a while, finally shifting to three after a little while, making sure he did a damn good job of stretching the other out before he put his dick in him. As much as he knew Kyo sort of liked pain, he knew that that sort of pain was a total turn off, under any circumstances. He shifted around once he was done, pressing the head of his dick to Kyo's waiting hole and rubbing it there to taunt him before he started to push in. The tip of his dick had just slid in when Die cried out rather loudly, his hands damn near shoving Kyo's head all the way down on his dick as he strained up from the chair. His hips moved quickly, pumping him in and out of Kyo's mouth as he quite obviously lost it, cumming hard. By the time he finally stilled, Kaoru was completely inside Kyo, his hands on his hips as he ground himself against him in a circular motion, waiting on Die to settle down.

Once the guitarist was back in his seat, panting harshly and Kyo had let the other's dick free from his lips, Kaoru gave in to his urges. "Hold onto that chair tight, Kyo." Immediately the vocalist did as he was told, grasping both sides and resting his head on Die's lap. A moment later Kaoru gave him what he knew Kyo needed, not even ramping it up or anything. He just started to fuck him as hard as he could, his legs spread wide for leverage, his hands on Kyo's hips helping pull the vocalist back on his forward thrusts. The slap of skin against skin filled the room, the sound unable to be mistaken for anything but a desperate fuck.

Kyo started letting out a string of clearly desperate, pleasured noises. His hands gripped the chair so hard his knuckles were white and he stared almost pleadingly up at Die.

Die's hand stroked over Kyo's hair, watching Kaoru fuck him for a few minutes before he finally moved Kyo's hands from the chair to his own body, lowering himself to the ground with them, letting Kyo cling to him however he needed to in order to not lose leverage. Reaching down, he slid his hand over Kyo's dick, fingertips just brushing over him before he gave in and wrapped his hand around him, starting to jerk him off in as close a rhythm as he could get with Kaoru's thrusting.

Kyo started a loud keening sound, his facial expressions giving away how close he was, his hips jerking along with the whole thing. His hands clenched harder on Die's body as he let out a sharp cry and went rigid, his cock spurting out his release all over Die's hand and the floor under them. Behind him, Kaoru let go of his pace, erratically thrusting in until he lost it, a low groan coming from his as he came as well, filling up the condom between him and the vocalist.

Together they sort of collapsed into an exhausted pile, all of them breathing hard while they just sat there, cooling off from their orgasms. Eventually Kaoru took off his condom, tying it up and tossing it in the small trash bin next to the fake potted plant in the corner of the room. He put the wrapper in there as well, recapped the lube and then dug around in his pockets for some tissues, handing most of them to Kyo and then using one to wipe himself up a bit before tucking himself back in his pants.

Die sort of helped Kyo clean up as well, all of them working relatively wordlessly along the way. By the time they were all cleaned up and sitting around the table again, Kyo had finally chosen to be the one to speak up. "So... next time you're so stressed out, I hope you've figured out at least two places you can always come to."

Die gave them both a grin and then nodded. "Definitely." He sat back in the seat and laughed, glancing over at Kaoru. "You know... you still owe me what you promised."

Kaoru eyed him and then snorted slightly. "Yeah... well... next time."

**The End**  



End file.
